


Kanoshin requests

by B_o_T



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_o_T/pseuds/B_o_T
Summary: Go ahead and give me oneshot ideas for kanoshin in the comments of the first chapter





	1. Requests open

Go ahead and type in any suggestions of things for kanoshin in the comments below, and I'll pick some to write over time. 

 

Of course, there's some things that I won't write and those are the following:

Alpha/Omega dynamics

Smut

Ships besides kanoshin (background ships are fine tho)

This so far is my first Kagerou Project thing, and also my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Can't wait for the suggestions

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shintaro tries to confront kano about hoodies. awkwardness ensues.

Kano and Shintaro have been living with each other for a while, and of course, have had to deal with their habits, like Shintaro's lack of willingness to clean his room, and Kano's obsession and growing collection of sweets, taking a toll over both his physical health and wallet, but they've made everything work out. Through every issue that they've made, with a bit of tweaking and a little bit of begging from Kano, they've been able to solve not only moving, but also rent issues, aid for the Dan, and even more problems that face their way. Living with each other has helped their bond strengthen so much, that you'd think that there's not a thing that they wouldn't get tired of anymore about each other.   
  
Shintaro, however, thinks that Kano just broke that thought in the form of the absence of his jackets in the closet.   
  
Now, something to know about Shintaro is that he doesn't like it when other people touch his things. One might say he developed this from Ene messing with his "private folders" but no one likes their stuff messed with, right? It was reasonable to put limits of Kano when it comes to his belongings, but he didn't think he'd need to explicitly say "Don't touch my clothes. It's weird and I need them" to him, and thought it would never come to this, but it has.   
  
Doesn't Kano have his own set of hoodies anyway? He even has his own black hoodie, so why is it that Shintaro's black hoodie is missing to?   
  
Unable to find a motive or a way to stop it, Shintaro shrugs off the issue, at least for a little while. Might as well let him off the hook since this has only happened once and only two hoodies are gone. Who knows, maybe Kano hasn't stolen his clothes and he just misplaced them somewhere.    
  
-   
  
Shintaro is definitely sure that Kano is stealing his clothes.    
  
It's been two weeks, and he is missing four shirts, two sweaters, and his two favorite hoodies, with no leads, and there's no way that he misplaced half of his clothes. Some might think he'd been lying about it.   
  
"As if Shintaro owns more than one outfit. I mean, when's the last time he's worn something other than his one outfit?" Momo jokes, earning a few laughs from Kido and Seto.   
  
They sat in the home shared by Kido and Seto, now also shared by Momo after Kano's move. Shintaro came in to talk about the issue at hand, trying to gather some information through Kano's siblings. Momo had joined in the middle of the discussion by taking up most of the couch, resting her head on her girlfriend's lap, and joining in on the teasing of her older brother. Kido brought out some freshly baked brownies from earlier, hoping they would help with Shintaro's anger of the topic. Seto was also there, sitting next to Shintaro and Momo as the moderator of the group, checking on everyone to not go too far on the jokes.   
  
"Not like you have any right to talk. The only thing I've seen you wear our in public is the same pink hoodie shirt you use to hide to hair. At least I buy new clothing." Shintaro countered back, earning some calls in the background.   
  
"And where are those clothes exactly? In the closet, stuffed away behind your endless supply of coke, I assume. You can't even dress properly in front of who your crushing on in a million years."   
  
Kido and Seto gasped at the spread of new knowledge by Momo. "Shintaro has a crush on someone?!" Kido asked.   
  
"Is it Kano?" Seto asked   
  
"Momo don't you dare say anything, or I'll kill-"   
  
"Yep! He has for a while now. Makes me wonder how no one has noticed for a while. It's probably because of the dead face Shintaro has on half the time-"   
  
Shintaro lunged at Momo, bringing her into off Kido's lap, starting the sibling wrestle. Shintaro shoved each other until one person got to the top, Momo holding a smug grin the whole time. Shintaro managed to get to the top, until Seto broke the fight.   
  
Seto picked up Momo by her shirt and simply plopped her back onto Kido's lap, leaving Shintaro to rise up, defeated, to get back to his seat.   
  
" If you don't mind me asking you, I have two questions for you, but before those questions, why didn't you tell Kido and I? Don't we have a right to know"?  Seto gently asked with concern in his eyes. Kido's gaze cut through Shintaro in half, an irritated look on her face. You better have a good excuse, seemed to radiate from her face.   
  
Shintaro gulped, still shocked from Seto's guess. Was his crush always that obvious?  He started panicking, though he managed to croak out something. "Well, I wasn't planning on telling anyone, especially you two..." Shintaro started off, not sure of how to word his response.   
  
"And you think that makes anything better." Kido said, sounding more like a statement then a question. Her face still had some lingering traces of anger, but her restraint has been amazing, especially for something like this."   
  
Shintaro thought he heard steps outside. maybe someone outside could save him from this situation, but he know he was asking for too much.   
  
"You've only started liking hike recently, right. Maybe a couple months, perhaps?"   
  
Shintaro bit back another gulp. "More like a couple of years, but-"   
  
Now it was Kido's turn to hurt Shintaro. Quickly, she pushed Shintaro's head to an uncomfortable right and stretched his arm out and twisted it for good measure. Right when she was gonna add in be finishing touches, Seto intervened again.   
  
"Stop it Kido. He might have a good reason why not to tell us about his crush. Don't you want to find out why before you punch him?"   
  
Bless Seto's soul, Shintaro thought, never wanting to feel like what it's like to be Kano's aftermath of teasing ever again.   
  
Kido sighed reluctantly, but loosened her grip on Shintaro, putting Momo back on her lap to get comfortable again.   
  
Shintaro took a breath, and started to slowly speaking.   
  
"I've never thought myself to be... Worthy, for back of a better word, to be able to love Kano. There are some things that I'm sure he hasn't told others about, but let's just say I... Haven't been the best person to him in the past. We may be friends now, even living together and all, but... I still don't think I'm good enough yet, if that makes sense.   
  
When Shintaro finished, the room stood still for a few moments, making the already big ball if uncomfortable in his stomach grow twice the size as he waited patiently for his response.   
  
Kido was the first to talk   
  
"You idiot..." Kido lightly placed her hand on Shintaro's shoulder, making her words lose the usual bite.   
  
"We might not know what happened to the past, but it's been years and you're still hanging over something like that?! You've been trying to better yourself as a person this whole time, and Kano would have surely noticed that, or else he'd still he mad at you and would steer away from you completely. Why would he live with you if he was mad at you?   
  
"Don't think that you're not good enough for Kano, Shintaro. There's been many moments with you guys arguing, but it's always been trying he friendly banter nowadays. You've helped Kano with himself more times then you've realized, so give yourself some credit. Kano's there to help you out as much as the other way around, anyway, and it's worth a shot for you to try out dating him." Momo adds on, comfort seeping from her words, holding Shintaro's hand.   
  
Seto got up from his seat to stand next to Shintaro to put his hand on Shintaro's head.    
  
"Kano is more than happy with you now, and even I think there's a chance he'll say yes if it's you. He cares for you more than you realize after all, Shintaro." Seto ruffles his hair, flashing a bright smile at Shintaro.   
  
"And if all goes wrong, you can blame us for the advice later." Momo added, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Laughter erupted from everyone in the room this time, as Shintaro stood up, ready to speak.   
  
"Thanks guys, except for Momo. I'm still upset about you insulting my wardrobe. Maybe I'll try confessing this week. I actually an idea on how to tell Kano-"   
  
"How to tell me what, Kano?"   
  
A lump caught in Shintaro's throat as he immediately recognized that voice as Kano. He stood there at the door with a hand on his hip, a questioning expression on his face.   
  
"N-nothing important right now, K-Kano." Shintaro managed to stutter out in his shock.   
  
"Sorry Shintaro. I invited him when you told us you were coming over. I didn't think he'd be late." Momo innocently smiled, sweat forming on her head as a nervous chuckle could be heard from Kido and Momo.   
  
Shintaro, after recovering from his shock, gave a disappointed sigh towards Momo, and continued talking to Kano and the gang, until sunset fell.   
  
-   
  
Shintaro caught Kano with his hoodie on.    
  
This was the one time he woke up early his whole life, but he's glad he woke up if it was to this sight.    
  
He only thought  of Kano stealing his hoodies, but he never thought about him actually wearing it.   
  
Kano seems like he didn't wake up that long ago. He was still only in his boxers, but Kano's hoodie was big enough on him to cover up even some of the boxers. He was wearing a baggy white shirt that stretched right to the end of his boxers, but it was hanging low enough to show some of his collar. The blinds were open just halfway in the kitchen, giving Kano a soft glow that made his hair stand out a bit more, looking as soft and light as ever. Kano was quietly humming a song Shintaro made for him on his birthday, making the domestic scene even more pure than it already was.   
  
He felt his face turn red when he felt a pair of hazel eyes stare at him, as if caught committing a crime. To be fair, both of their heads are on the steaks in that case. He was staring, after all.   
  
Shintaro wearily rose from his spot on the bed, mentally preparing to feed up while coming to come up with an excuse out of this.   
  
"Shintaro, What are you staring at?" Kano asked. Kano started walking towards Shintaro.   
  
This isn't good for my heart, Shintaro thought, as he noticed more of the tiny things the closer Kano came. He could see the socks Kano was sporting us tiny black cats on them, and how his eyes were shining brightly, with a hint of amusement in his trademark smirk.   
  
Too bright...   
  
"Hey, are you listening?" Kano asked, waving a hand towards Shintaro's face. With Kano this close to him, he felt his mind start to break, the picture of Kano like this now engraved in his mind.   
  
"Too cute..." Shintaro thought to himself, as he snuck a glance at Kano once more.   
  
"... Did you just call me cute?" Kano asked, scooting a bit to the right, a fake shock face on to match his smirk. It still seemed as if he meant his question.    
  
Maybe he could still brush it aside.   
  
"Hell no. Who'd think you'd be cute when you're wearing the hoodie you stole from me? The better word would be idiotic for giving me proof."   
  
Kano pouted, and crossed his arms around him, making him seem like a little kid again. He sure acts like one sometimes, Shintaro thinks, though he can't help to think that adds to the cuteness level.   
  
Shintaro turns away from Kano to hide the bit of blush forming on his face. In a vain attempt to keep calm, he tries to come up with a snarky comment to fire, but to no avail.   
  
Kano tries to turn his head back, but Shintaro doesn't budge.   
  
He tries to scoot in closer   
  
Now it's Shintaro's turn to scoot away from him, not wanting him to say something dumb, or worse, end up confessing. He could imagine how awkward of a confession that would be already, especially if Kano didn't, and most likely, didn't like him back. It makes him shudder just at the thought of it.   
  
"Come on, at least I had a reason why to scoot back. What's your problem?" Kano asks playfully, scooting in even closer, trying to look at his face, but Shintaro's already reaching the pillows and covers as his last resort.   
  
Shintaro managed to pull away fast enough to dive his head into the pillow covers, not wanting to have to be in the situation they're in.   
  
Kano stays silent for a bit, though Shintaro can already imagine his pout growing, and Kano reaches for the pillow, but Shintaro had a death grip on his pillow.   
  
Finally, he's done, Shintaro thought to himself, but just as he said that, he heard counting.   
  
Through his pillow, he could make out a loud countdown of 10 from Kano. Not wanting to find out what was going to happen, Shintaro gathered more of the sheets and blankets around him, trying to make a shield around him.   
  
He thought Kano was going to throw himself on the bed as usual, but he was way off.   
  
This time, Kano was trying to pry his way through the blankets.   
  
Shintaro froze, not knowing what to do. Kano started pulling black the barrier blanket by blanket, and had started getting his body to fit in as well.   
  
Shintaro started to bunch up the remaining blankets around him as best as he could, but Kano managed to peel away some of those blankets as well. As each blanket for removed, Shintaro felt his body temperature rise even more. Was it from the blankets, or the idea of Kano sleeping with him, he didn't know anymore, but he did know that this wasn't going to work, so he let go.   
  
Even if he had to end up confessing everything to Kano, it would be fine, just as long as he didn't have to feel this embarrassed anymore.   
  
Suddenly, Shintaro felt the release of a tug on the blankets. He felt the bed shift, to where there were more blankets, and finally, a sigh.    
  
"Fine, do what you want. I made breakfast for us, so try to wake up earlier this time." Kano got off the bed, and walked out of Shintaro's room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Shintaro contemplated sleeping for a few more minutes. He probably should hide his face until he stopped thinking of Kano as how he was dressed, even if Kano just closed the door. He might still be in the house, after all.   
  
Shintaro thoughts started leaning towards Kano, trying to think of reasons as to why Kano stayed that long, why he tried climbing in the bed with him, but let him go in the end. Nothing made sense to him anymore.   
  
Maybe, there was a chance Kano does like me after all. Shintaro thought to himself.   
  
There's no time for that wishful thinking, though, Shintaro concluded, as he felt the blush on his face start to fade away, a dreadful feeling in his stomach starting to settle in. He decided to sleep for another hour, as he definitely wasn't used to getting up an hour early. Maybe then, he'll be able to pretend his day started off normally.   
  
Off Shintaro went into a dreamless sleep.   
  
-   
  
When Shintaro woke up, he opened his closet to look for some fresh clothes to wear with tired eyes. He decided with a white t-shirt and a black pair of jeans, since today was going to be a simple day. He found his black jacket on the floor to match, and grabbed it to put on as well.   
  
  
  
When he finished dressing up, Shintaro walked into the kitchen, expecting some pop music to be playing, or some bustling   
around from Kano, but he heard nothing.   
  
"Hm. He must be on an errand or something" Shintaro reasoned. He did remember Kano saying something about having to work an early shift in the cafe today. Maybe that's what it was, Shintaro thought.   
  
Shintaro was humming to himself as he was looking around for something to eat, until he spotted something inside the microwave.    
  
When he opened the microwave, he saw a sweet cinnamon roll still fresh, despite being kept in there for so long. It's cream drizzled on the outside and it look incredibly fluffy, cinnamon stripes all around the sweet breakfast.   
  
On the plate of the sweet bun, he found a note, half folded to hide it's text.   
  
"That's odd. Everything's just seemed odd this morning," Shintaro noticed. Especially earlier, but this might just top it.   
  
Shintaro took the note and started reading over it.    
  
"Sorry about earlier. I made this for you before you woke up. Can we meet up later though? I have something to confess."   
  
Yep, this tops it.   
  
Kano has never, ever, made anything for him in his entire life of baking and sweets. Not even for his birthday, which was always bittersweet in the end anyway, so this really is confusing.   
‘   
Why would Kano want to ever bake something for him, at all. Shintaro couldn't    
ever come up with a single reason why.   
  
The only reason why he really might could be because he messed up big time on something...   
  
Wait.   
  
Kano was there when he was talking to Momo and Kano's siblings.   
  
There was a chance that Kano overheard parts of the conversation.   
  
Maybe he didn't imagine those steps outside after all.   
  
Well then, this'll be interesting.   
  
Shintaro sat down with his cinnamon roll, and savored every bit. It was the best thing he'd tasted, and maybe the last thing he'll eat before he dies of embarrassment.   
  
-   
  
At times like these, Shintaro wished he'd been more sensible. He wished he was the type of person to know what to do in the worst of situations, because even though he's been through quite a lot, this may also be one of the worst experiences of his life. During the walk to his doom,he was already sweating buckets, praying for the moment to be over swiftly without any issues but he knows that's too good to be true. With his mind already racing, he reaches the door of the cafe.   
  
Well, what a homely place to die.   
  
The cafe had cushioned seats, wood flooring with light green painted walls, paintings and writing works arranged neatly on the walls. The menu was bullet style on a blackboard, and the cashiers behind the counter welcomed him with a smile on her face, a green and red apron on.   
  
It's nice and homely, but he knows the content feeling in his stomach won't last long.   
  
He glanced at the menu and orders a simple slice of cake and a water, for once signing off of his favorite carbonated drink.   
  
Choosing a window seat, he sits down, places his order in the table, and waits for Kano to arrive.   
  
That's odd. He hasn't heard of the place from Kano before. Seems like one of the locations he'd always be talking about.   
  
Where is he, by the way?   
  
As if reading his mind, he sees Kano from the corner from his eye, but he doesn't see him come out from the entryway, but from the cashier entrance instead. He's also wearing the same green and red apron the cashier was wearing to.   
  
It takes less than a second for Shintaro to connect the dots.   
  
"Kano, you work here? How come you didn't tell me about this place sooner?"   
  
Kano slides down casually in his seat, his trademark smirk resting on his face.   
  
"Does it really matter where I work, does it? It's not like your my boyfriend or something, give me a break." Kano says teasingly.   
  
"Well, way to hit the nail on the subject..." Shintaro mumbles, hoping Kano didn't hear him.   
  
By the way Kano shifts in his seat awkwardly, he probably did.   
  
"... How much of the conversation did you hear between your siblings and I?" Shintaro asked, already digging his grave in his mind.   
  
"Do you want a half lie or the whole truth."   
  
Shintaro thought hesitantly. "The whole truth"   
  
"Since you started your confession." Kano confessed, letting out a worried sigh after.   
  
Shintaro didn't know what to say to this.   
Maybe he should just leave, part of him thought, but he didn't want to leave Kano in that position. He'd never want to leave Kano feeling guilty for his crush, no matter how much it hurt him, so he settled on an apology.   
  
"Kano, you don't have to feel sorry for me. You can leave me if you want-"   
  
"I like you, Shintaro."   
  
What did he just hear?   
  
He didn't just hear Kano saying he likes him back, right. This had to be a mistake. Hate him, sure, since he can deal with that, but Kano liking him back? How are you even supposed to deal with emotions in the first place?   
  
"Shintaro?"   
  
He's never done anything like dating before. The only person he's truly loved like this before was Ayano, but he really did have to fall out of that love, oh didn't he.   
  
"Shintaro? Are you ok?"   
  
Sure, it doesn't seem like something kaon would do, but hey, what if he's lying to him. Even if he is serious about this. What is there to even to love about Shintaro in the first place?!  He himself couldn't think of any desirable quality anyway. This would have been so much easier if Kano didn't like him.    
  
"Shintaro... Snap out of it..."   
  
Wasn't it so much simpler when Kano hated him instead. It was all so much easier back then. He'd never have to deal with anything like this. Scissors were more present then than now, but at least back then everything was understandable.   
  
"Shintaro."   
  
Yeah, maybe if he made it like back then-   
  
"Shintaro!"   
  
Shintaro felt two warm hand wrap around his wrists and it jolted him back to life. He hadn't realized that his hand were shaking until he felt them moving involuntarily in Kano's grip.   
  
He also didn't notice the tears on his face either.   
  
"Are you ok, Shintaro?"   
  
Shintaro shook his head.   
  
"Do you want to have this conversation at home?"   
  
Shintaro nodded.   
  
"Ok then, let me get my things."   
  
Kano went to the cashier and talked to the cashier in a hushed voice. He pointed to the menu, was handed two bags, and headed back to Shintaro.   
  
"Well then, let's get going."   
  
Shintaro stumbled when rising, but managed to get up from his seat, and walked out of the cafe, with a untouched cake and water laying on the table.   
  
-   
  
  
It was late in the evening when the got back home. The walk made the energy sap out of Shintaro to the point of when he got home, he threw himself on the couch, slouching his body to cover the whole piece of furniture, while Kano set his bags down on the table just starting at the sight.   
  
" Don't get tired on me yet. We still have something to discuss, don't we?" Kano asked, heading to the kitchen to pull out plates and something for dinner.   
  
"Yeah yeah, got it. How are you not tired though?"   
  
"That walk is just thirty minutes, you shouldn't be tired." Kano fired back, Shintaro just groaning in return.   
  
Kano came back with their leftovers from an American styled restaurant Momo and Kido introduced them to a couple days ago and two plates. He set them down on the table, plopped down on the other couch, and grabbed the T.V remote for some background noise.   
  
Now came the hard part: the actual talk.   
  
When someone that's your friend with knows you like them and says that you need to talk, what do you think that'd do to a poor boy who doesn't know how to communicate properly and lacks the improvisation skills to make up for it?    
  
You get a mute, muddled, mess, not knowing what's the easiest way to die in the room that second.   
  
But somehow, Shintaro manages to speak.   
  
"So, are we gonna leave it at that, or are you gonna come and out say that you were lying?"   
  
"Wait, you thought I was lying?"   
  
Kano's eyes shot to him, and his hands were clenched. Obviously the wrong thing to say.   
  
Well, too late to back out now, Shintaro reasoned.   
  
"Ok, at the least, can you explain why? I just don't get it. There isn't anything to like, anyway. Didn't you hate me for years? Aren't you even over it-"   
  
Kano's glare turned even more intense at the mention of the past. His face turned from shocked to... Anger? Annoyance? No word could describe that intensity.   
  
"... Ok, sorry for going there, but seriously, why do you like me”

  
Kano shifted his gaze to his shoes and loosened his clenched fist.

 

“You may not realize it, but despite you being a lazy Cola drainer,” earning a groan at the insult from the remark. “You still try you best for everyone you care about. Even when I blamed you for so much, you still managed to hold it in for her… I guess, after everything, I started realizing the truth about you, like how even though you endlessly teased ayano to where it sometimes seemed like insults, you’d always end up complimenting her in the end, and you have no idea how many times she would bring up those little moments. It just took me a while longer to look at them for what they were.” 

 

Kano smiled at the end of the explanation, thinking back on those little moments between the two. He tried meeting Shintaro’s eyes, after his lookback, but saw something he thought he’d never see before.

 

Shintaro tried looking the other way, but even then, Kano still could see the blush creeping down his neck. He was beet red, using his hands to cover his face so Kano wouldn’t see, but even then, Kano recognized that Shintaro isn’t used to this kind of statement before.  _ Cute…  _ Kano thought to himself, as she thought to himself, indulging in the scene.

 

“Kano…” Shintaro asked, after the blushed cleared off his face. “ If you would agree to date me now, if you want to date later, if you don’t want to date at all, that’s all fine with me. I want you to know, I’ll  wait as long as I have to. I have some… learning, since I’m far from perfect on these subjects, but if you give me a chance, then I promise I’ll put everything into this. I don’t want it to seem like I’m forcing you or impacting your say in any of this, so I’ll leave it to you.”

 

Shintaro picked at his clothes in pure worry. “I won’t rush you, and even if you do end up saying no… then at the least, I want to say I believe you, and I’ll believe you until the end of our friendship. Just please, don’t cut me out-” 

 

Shintaro was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter from Kano. He turned to face him, only to see him holding his sides as he barreled in laughter.

 

At this point of the situation, Shintaro was just confused. 

 

Kano laughed and laughed, trying to catch his breath. When his stomach stopped hurting from the laughter and when it settled down to chuckles, he finally managed to speak to Shintaro.

 

“ Of course I’m gonna say yes Shintaro. What did you think I’d say?  ‘Sorry, but despite liking you for months, I’d rather date someone else?’ No way!”

 

Kano then reached out to grab Shintaro’s hand.

 

“I get that we’ll have to keep this slow, but you’re not the only one that brings some challenges to the table.” Kano reassured Shintaro, tightening his grip on his hand. “I’m willing make those changes on me to, if it comes to it, so let me ask you this, Shintaro. Will you go out with me?”

 

Kano was met with silence. The quiet T.V seemed louder in the presence of it, and he realized the food he put out was getting cold, He cursed himself internally. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. What about Shintaro’s response. It seems like ‘No’ is the answer-

 

“Tomorrow then. We’ll go to the movies, and then I’ll treat you to dinner. Sound good?” 

 

Kano looked up at Shintaro to see him smiling a full grin smile. It’s something he hasn’t seen him do in a long time. He feels himself grinning with him.

 

“It’s a deal.” Kano grabbed the plates of cold food, set them all on the plates given, and quickly dashed to reheat them for them to eat.

Shintaro took the remote to higher the volume enough for it to softly pass through Kano’s ears. When the microwave beeped, he carried the plates back to the table to enjoy. The sweets from the restaurant are still in their boxes for later, anyway.

 

-

 

Shintaro woke up to hear no rustling in the house, no music, and no sounds from the kitchen, notifying him that Kano already left for work. He got up from his bed to head to his closet to look for a change of clothes. He pulled out a shirt, black sweatpants, and now for the jacket. He was a bout to pick out his classic red jacket, but from the corner of his eye, he spotted a folded jacket in the corner of his closet that he almost didn’t catch. He picked it out, suspiciously eyeing the jacket, knowing that he hung that jacket days ago, but then he saw a paper fall out of the fold.

 

Then, it hit him.

 

“Wait a minute, isn’t this the jacket Kano stole from me?”

 

Shintaro skimmed through the note to make sure, and yep, Kano confirmed it himself.

 

“I washed the jacket and folded it for you again. Sorry for stealing it,” the note read.

 

Shintaro thought back to two days ago, with that scene from Kano. Yep, it was worth it, Shintaro thought.

 

Shintaro picked up the jacket and decided that would be the one for today.

 

Shintaro walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen to find a cinnamon roll next to another note. He grabbed the note to read through.

 

“I got the movie tickets for later. Meet you at 6”

 

Shintaro smiled at the thought of later. Maybe he should get him the same hoodie he’s wearing now as a thanks. He let that thought sink in, as he took another bite of the deliciousness again, happy to have survived that confession, and happy to finally get rid of the worry of that missing jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic, and the characters might be a bit out of character, but I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> headcannons for this ship:  
> every love confession is awkward, or at the least unexpected.
> 
> I headcannon Shintaro to know other languages, with an interest in baking, and Kano, Knowing how to cook and bake, with an interest in foreign languages, and for them to teach each other both subjects.
> 
> Kano sometimes joins Shintaro in bed by gently pulling the covers and just sleeping together. PURE. FLUFF.


	4. Shintaro's Birthday

At the end of a birthday party, when everyone leaves, you're left to pick up all of the trash. There's always those crumbs on the floor that are almost impossible to clean up, there's cans upon cans of soda that missed the trash can when being thrown, and, in the Shintaro's case, there's always a big zap of energy gone when the Dan leaves that Shintaro's left to stock up. It's why Shintaro, oddly enough, tries to get everyone to stay longer, instead of rushing the event, coming to a surprise to many, especially his sister. Despite his efforts, and because no one besides Mary and Seto who always leave a helpful hand to clean up the aftermath, No one ever stays for any of the parties to help Shintaro clean on his twenty second birthday.

This year, however, was an exception.

Kano and Shintaro have been living with each other for a while. In fact, it's been a little under a year now, but because of that fact, and because of the obligations of being boyfriends, Kano, whether he liked it or not, had to help Kano clean everything up.

Though looking at that fact seemed liked it was a miracle, in reality, it seemed like it was worse to have Kano there than him being by himself.

Kano and Shintaro have been living with each other for a while, and of course that means having to deal with their habits, but he didn't expect Kano's obsession of sweets stop him from caring about the state of the apartment after a party with Momo and Ene of all people. They're a mess as is, but what they left on their seats would probably leave stains that won't come off for a long time.

"Funny you of all people won't help me clean up. So you'll complain about my room, but you'll throw cake slices on the walls alongside Momo?"

The cake came off of the walk with relative ease, but the frosting that fell from it to the carpet refused to come off.

"Can you hold on for a second? I'm trying to eat the cake that I made for you and the group. You should be thankful that I even made this cake for you in the first place. 

"Yet you won't even help me clean up the cake you made. Didn't you also help Momo and Ene with this mess?"

"I didn't help them, I just gave the materials and watched from a distance. Is that a crime?" Kano asked, cutting another slice of cake and biting into it.

"How many slices of cake have you had?" Shintaro asked, walking away from the tables to go grab some paper towels and some cleaning sprays.

"Way too many to count." Kano replied, taking another bite out of his cake, stretching on the couch.

Shintaro turned his attention back to the mess made, knowing that it's best not to spark an argument with Kano about cleaning of all things.

.-

 

After cleaning was done, Shintaro joined Kano on the couch to start a movie.

It seemed like times like these were the few where Shintaro could see Kano like this. Kano was curled up against Kano, surrounding himself around his blanket, his head resting on the crook of Shintaro's neck. Shintaro leaned to the arm of the couch, paying more attention to Kano then the film, as usual. There weren't many other times Shintaro got to indulge, after all.

Shintaro thought back to the gift that Kano made for him. Compared to the other gifts, this one was a lot more thoughtful, and definitely more up his alley, unlike the gift cards to places he never went to from some of the members.

It was a song, without lyrics, but composed and played on the guitar Kido and Seto gave to Kano two years ago. Kano had been gushing about his favorite artists and how they could play guitar rest well, hoping one day, he could be at least a little like them.

"If only I had a guitar. I may be lazy, but something like that would definitely get me up and going." Kano sighed, talking to his siblings and Shintaro, while Momo and the rest were still stuffing their faces with birthday cake.

"Even if you had a guitar, who would teach you how? Momo can sing, but she can't at instruments, and Seto and I don't even play guitar. The only one who actually does is Shintaro, but he probably wouldn't teach you either. Not even if you payed him to."

Shintaro saw Kano smile anyway, but he could tell by the way he hands dropped and how his body shifted that he was a bit heartbroken after hearing that. Part of him wanted to actually help him out, but the other side knew how much work that's be, leaving him less time for his own music, and even less time for his music about the Dan itself.

Despite that, Shintaro couldn't stand Kano being like that. After all, if he did actually learn, he could help Shintaro with his own stuff to as payback.

"...I mean, if Kano really wanted to learn guitar, then if he gets his own guitar, I'll teach him."

"Really?" Kano asked, body raising up a bit more.

"Sure. Just help me out with a couple of songs later, and you got yourself a deal." Shintaro answered, already feeling a wave of regret on his back.

Who thought he would actually come to thank himself for that.

 

Shintaro looked a Kano again, replaying the gentle melody of the gift. The shuttle references to the song Shintaro wrote for Kano in the background of the piece, with a slow pace, softer notes in a minor key flooding his mind. A gentle smile forms in his face just at the playing of the song.

"Thanks for the birthday gift, Kano. Yours was the best one." Shintaro said, moving his hand to bring Kano closer. 

"What are you thanking me for? You did day to help you with some songs after all." Kano replied casually, but the way a small smile appeared on Kano's face made him see how happy Kano was from the comment.

Shintaro turned his focus a bit more towards the movie, letting his brain be relieved from the past birthday chaos and from focusing on Kano's gift.

"Happy birthday, Shintaro." Kano whispered to Shintaro.

"Thanks, Kano"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my coke driven son, Shintaro. here's a fanfic to celebrate his special day.
> 
> headcannons of mine in this fanfic:  
> Shintaro=Jin (Shintaro posts songs, so why not make him write songs about the Dan's story?)  
> Shintaro teaches Kano how to play guitar.  
> As I post this fanfic, it has turned to 7:37


	5. Kano's birthday

Kano just finished bidding the Dan goodbye after the nice party for Kano's birthday. He got to come up with more nicknames to annoy Momo and Ene with, had a blast with a eating contest against the food vacuum himself, Haruka, and had just finished up opening the presents thoughtfully given to him by them members.

 

Well, all except for one.

 

Shintaro's gift was the one he was the most excited for the most. Knowing Shintaro, most would expect him to be lazy and just give something like money or cards, but from past birthdays in the Dan, Shintaro has proven that he does out though into the gifts. From Momo's ukulele that no one even thought of, but was declared as Momo's favorite gift, to a custom bracelet with "The Hero" in red for Ayano, Shintaro has proven time and time again that gift buying is something he has surprisingly been good at.

 

The effort and care Shintaro put into his gifts really did highlight the amount of change that Shintaro went through, Kano thought, thinking back on what he would have given when he first entered the Dan.

 

The gift was in a tiny box, just waiting to be opened, but Kano wanted to save it for him to open privately. Save the best for last, Kano reasoned, slipping off his mask, as he went to his room to open the gift.

 

\--

 

It was a flash drive.

 

Out of all things Shintaro gets him, why a flashdrive? 

 

That just hits home to how wrong Kano was about Shintaro. Unless if there's something good on here, he better hide his coke bottles because they'll all be thrown away by the time he was done.

 

"You'll get people instruments, jewelry, and clothing, but this is what I get? Is rather be given a diet Coke if there isn't anything on the drive." Kano mumbled while putting the driver on the computer, opening his files.

 

When he opened the driver, five files came up. One document, Two pictures, and one video file. The document's name was named "Open first", with the photos being second and third, and the last one being "fifth. I know."

 

He opened the document first.

 

"So this probably wasn't what you expected from me at all, but before you get mad, I'd like to clarify something:

 

This was the most thought I've ever put into a gift.”

 

“Yes, even harder than Ayano's bracelet. Shocking, I know”.

 

“Writing a confrontational song as a birthday gift was a harder choice to make, but you see what by confrontational I mean later.”

 

“Happy birthday, Kano. You've made a lot of improvement with your guitar lessons, and I thought making a song for you would have been perfect, since it still fits last year's gift style. The song I'm putting under this writing is just a little Happy birthday song cover on the guitar I wanted to add to make this feel a bit more birthday-ish.”

 

“I'm sorry if the song is too straightforward, but there is something I have noticed for the past couple of years. There's the little movements that come out of place with you, and this might not be the best was to present it, as a gift and all. Since when do people consider confrontation as a gift, after all? I want you to call me after you're done listening to the song. You can even look at the pictures after the song, but listen to it, and you can kill me later.”

 

“Sorry again, but hey, maybe the best gift would be tearing down some masks.”

 

Kano immediately pushed back from his laptop, worry written all over his face.

 

“Why now? What did I do wrong…” Kano’s words trembled out, the fear of how much Shintaro figured out getting him.

 

“Sorry my ass! On all days he decides to do this, it’s now. Is he that insensitive?!” Kano’s fear quickly mixed with anger. 

 

“If you can’t even handle a confrontation, do you even have the right to call yourself strong?”The snake whispered in his head. “You still need me, and there’s a chance it isn’t what you think. Why don’t you just skip it all and lean forward to me? It’s worked so far, right.”

 

“Just come back, and we can fix this together. What do you say?” 

 

Kano’s mind flashed back to the things he’s hidden. Years of pain and agony stored in him flashed before his eyes. Is he really ready to let all that out just to a song? All of the crimes he’s committed, all the masks worn even in front of his sisters? No, he’s not ready to spill his heart out. Maybe he never will, but it’s not like he has to give in.

 

It’s just a gift, after all.

 

His eyes started welling up, all of the flashbacks at once wasn’t doing him any good. He can’t even hide this time either.

 

Why? Why on his birthday?

 

Kano felt himself sink in his chair. His hands fall in his hands, gaining a grip on his hair. The flashbacks are still playing in his mind, and his head starts pounding. Is this what Shintaro intended? Had he read Shintaro's development wrong this whole time?

 

“It takes a liar to know a liar, after all.” Kano chuckled at the thought of that. “There's still only one true monster out of us anyway.”

  
  
  


“But maybe this time could be different.” A part of him voiced out. Maybe Shintaro's right. It's been years, and I should at least lift a little bit of weight of your chest. He would never force confrontation ok all levels if he knew your circumstances, if he  _ really  _ knew, don't you think?

 

Kano head lifted at the idea of that. Sure, he might not be ready to dump everything out, but he could at least try little by little, right? He still felt uneasy, but Kano managed to slowly scoot his chair back to his desk to open the rest of the gift. Starting with the acoustic cover of happy birthday (a small smile formed on his face) and the photos: one with the Dan in the park surrounding Kano, and one with just Kano and him, playing games together in Shintaro's home.

(He didn't think there were pictures for those, but he's glad they're there now)

 

With a newfound bit of courage and with a real smile on his face, Kano opened the video and clicked play.

  
  


-

  
  


The song was catchy, thoughtful, but most of all, the song made him see reality.

 

At the end of the song, Kano found himself replaying the video, tears already pouring from his eyes. 

 

The song made him realize how much he actually used- no, how much he let his ability  _ consume _ him.

 

It made him realize how many times he called himself a monster. It revealed how deep he really was in this, and it showed him how his childhood really was.

 

The song shifted it to instead of him being the monster, him being the one causing all if the pain, it offered a different light: that Kano wasn’t as much of a villain as he thought he was.

 

If only he had that view in the past, Kano thought.

 

"Why believe one flimsy song? That boy always seemed suspicious himself! Sometimes, I'd wonder what would happen if I were with him instead of with you," the snake tried to get a hold of him once more. "You'll always know what you really are after all."

 

This time, Kano voice out against him. "This time, how about you learn what  _ you  _ are: a dumb voice in my head that's too blind to see potential when it was in front of you!" Kano shouted back. "They'll be no more backing down this time, that's for sure!" Kano got up to reach his bag and phone, quickly downloading the video and sending it to his phone. He put on his jacket and headed to the door.

 

"What- Where are you going?! You forgot to turn on your ability!"

 

Kano just chuckled and continued on out. " I don't need to. I'm heading out to thank the guy who showed me how little I need it." With that, Kano shut the door both on his ability and his fear.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I miss kano's birthday? Yes  
> Am I three days late? Yes  
> To be fair, being there days still fits considering how Kano is number three, but hey, I did manage to chalk up something.
> 
> This was a reference at to past oneshots and and how I it that shintaro wrote kano a song for his birthday once because I love shintaro = Jin, and obviously, the song was night tales decisive.  
> (Assuming someone here knows Will Stenson, but I'm still spamming his cover)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I decided to do this is because I've read and all the stories on here for kanoshin and even have re-read some to. My noob fanfic writer self was like "Hey, let's start off with a ship you'll probably fail at writing the most. That's a good idea," and so here we are.
> 
> Welcome. Hope you don't regret the ride too soon


End file.
